The present invention relates to a shielding device for the electromagnetic shielding of a semiconductor chip, and an electrical structural part having one or more semiconductor chips and other components of the system containing the electrical structural part.
Semiconductor chips, more precisely the integrated circuits accommodated therein, generate electromagnetic fields in the same way that other electrical circuits do. These electromagnetic fields can interfere with other components of the system containing the semiconductor chips. Conversely, electromagnetic fields generated by other components of the system containing the semiconductor chips can interfere with semiconductor chips.
It is necessary, therefore, at least in specific areas of application, to shield electromagnetically semiconductor chips.
This can be realized for example by placing a shielding cage over the semiconductor chip to be shielded.
However, the practical realization of shielding devices of this type is associated with a considerable outlay.
Corresponding problems arise in electrical structural parts that contain one or more semiconductor chips and/or other components of the system containing the electrical structural part.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a shielding device and electrical structural part having a shielding device that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that are to be electromagnetically optimally with minimal outlay.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a shielding device for the electromagnetic shielding of a semiconductor chip, includes a coating at least partially surrounding a semiconductor chip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the coating is applied directly on the semiconductor chip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the chip is surrounded by a covering. This coating is applied directly to the covering.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the chip is covered by a covering. This coating is applied directly to the covering.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the chip is surrounded by a covering. This coating is applied directly to the covering and the semiconductor chip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the chip is covered by a compound. This coating is applied directly to the compound and the semiconductor chip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor chip is mounted on an apparatus. This coating also covers at least parts of the apparatus.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the shielding device includes a contact point, to which a predetermined potential can be applied. The contact point contacts the coating.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor chip is mounted on the apparatus using flip-chip technology.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the apparatus is an electrical printed circuit board.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical printed circuit board has conductor track planes and includes contact points and conductor tracks of the respective conductor track planes. And, the shielding device includes metal areas in the relevant conductor track planes at least partially surrounding the contact points and the conductor tracks.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the metal areas are electrically connected to the coating.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor chip and the apparatus define a free space therebetween. And, a compound fills the free space.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor has an area to which the coating is applied. The shielding device includes a compound covering and surrounding the semiconductor chip so that the area is free of high and steep steps, pointed corners, and sharp edges.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided an electrical structural part includes a semiconductor chip, and an electrically conductive coating at least partially surrounding the semiconductor chip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical structural part includes other components being at least partially surrounded by the electrically conductive coating.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the coating electromagnetically shields the semiconductor chip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor chip has a first side and a second side opposing the first side. The first side attached to a circuit. The second side contacts the coating. The coating applies a predetermined potential to the second side.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the coating is in large-area contact with the second side.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the coating connects, in a low-impedance manner, to the second side to a point having the predetermined potential.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical structural part includes an intermediate carrier on which the semiconductor chip is mounted.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the intermediate carrier is mounted on an electrical printed circuit board.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the intermediate carrier is formed by a multilayer substrate.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the coating is applied directly to the semiconductor chip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the coating also at least partially covers the intermediate carrier.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical structural part includes a contact having a predetermined potential contacting the coating.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the predetermined potential is ground potential.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor chip is mounted on the intermediate carrier using flip-chip technology.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the is electrical printed circuit board has conductor track planes. The conductor track planes have contact points and conductor tracks. The conductor points and conductor tracks form the intermediate carrier. The semiconductor chip includes metal areas provided in the conductor track planes surrounding the contact points and conductor tracks.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the metal areas are electrically connected to the coating.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical structural includes conductor track structures, and coils formed by the conductor track profiles that are to be provided in a structural part.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical structural part includes electrically conductive structures for trimming the coils provided above the conductor track structures forming the coils.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical structural part includes electrically conductive structures for trimming the coils provided below the conductor track structures forming the coils.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the electrical structural includes a compound filling free spaces between the semiconductor chip and the intermediate carrier.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor chip has areas to be shield by the coating. The electrical structural part includes a compound between the coating and the semiconductor chip. The compound frees the area of high and steep steps, pointed corners, and sharp edges.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the intermediate carrier includes a depression. The semiconductor chip is at least partially disposed in the depression.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the intermediate carrier includes a layer having a high dielectric constant.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the layer can form partially a capacitor.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the semiconductor chip includes a contact element. The capacitor is a blocking capacitor connecting to a contact element of the semiconductor chip and to a predetermined potential.
Accordingly, it is provided
that the shielding device comprises a coating which at least partially surrounds the semiconductor chip; and
that the at least one semiconductor chip and/or the other components are at least partially surrounded by an electrically conductive coating.
The electromagnetic shielding of semiconductor chips or electrical structural parts which contain one or more semiconductor chips and/or other components of the system containing the structural part, using an electrically conductive coating, is configured in an extremely simple manner. Such a shielding device
can be produced without difficulty with comparatively low outlay,
forms a connected unit with the element that is to be electromagnetically shielded, and thus - unlike shielding cages for example - cannot pose problems with handling and mounting,
requires no, or at any rate no appreciable, additional space, and
exhibits an optimal shielding effect.
In addition or as an alternative, the coating can be used to make contact with, and apply a predetermined potential (preferably ground potential) to, that side of the semiconductor chip that opposes the side of the semiconductor chip on which the electrical circuit accommodated in the semiconductor chip is formed. As a result, mutual influencing (coupling) between different semiconductor chip regions can either be entirely avoided or be at least considerably reduced. By avoiding mutual influencing, the semiconductor chip becomes less susceptible to interfering influences and, as a result, can be operated as intended under all circumstances.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a shielding device and electrical structural part having a shielding device, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.